disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheap Snake
"Cheap Snake" is the second segment of the twenty-third episode of Big City Green. Synopsis Tired of having to plan things before hand, Cricket impulsively buys a giant pet snake. Despite Remy and Tilly warning him of the responsibilities he must face, Cricket refuses to listen to reason until the farm animals are in danger. Plot Cricket and Remy are enjoying a day out, but when the latter begins listing the various things they can do, the former flips and suggests that they simply act on an impulse. They enter Kiss Kiss Pet Pet and are greeted by the eccentric store owner who leads them to a Patagonian Purple Python. Cricket purchases the python for 50 cents and proudly announces that he made a good decision. He tells Remy that he acts based on a commercial he saw that said "No think. Just do." and has live on that philosophy since then. Cricket, Remy and Snakey spend the day together and then stop by Big Coffee where Gloria tells them to leave once Snakey begins acting up. Back at home, Tilly is bothered by Snakey as Cricket continues to act on impulse; further complicated by Bill suddenly heading out on errands. Snakey begins acting up again when he begins slithering through the walls and starts choking Cricket. The kids call upon Gramma Alice to step in to discipline the Snakey, but she turns out to be severely afraid of him and knocks him out into the yard where he continues to act up. Tilly and Remy finally tell Cricket that buying Snakey was one of the worst decisions he has ever made, but Cricket refuses to listen and goes out to get him. Cricket is horrified to see that Snakey has devoured the farm animals and rushes inside to get Tilly, Remy and a newly arrived Bill who is caught up with the events. Cricket chases down Snakey and gets most of the animals out of Snakey, minus a chicken, and he proceeds to chase him into an ally. With no other options, Cricket dives into Snakey to retrieve the last chicken and gets stuck, leaving the rest to comically get him out. Everyone takes Snakey back to Kiss Kiss Pet Pet, only to learn from the owner that she has gone out of business. Cricket finally decides to think of something and realizes that Remy would be a better owner for Snakey due to his knowledge of reptiles. Everyone agrees and Remy takes Snakey home. Cricket move on to his next pet: a scorpion that stings him in the eye. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green / Pet store owner * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato Trivia * Alice is revealed to have ophiophobia, the fear of snakes. * Animal names: Snakey the Patagonian Purple Python and Mr. Wrinkles the Tortoise. ** Patagonia is a region is South America, specifically in the Argentina and Chile regions. Pythons are actually native in Asia, Africa and Australia and prefer wet swamps and marshes. * The pet store owner's voice is not credited, but it is clearly Marieve Herington, the voice of Tilly. * Remy mentions the "12 superhero movies" that are currently playing. This is a reference to the sudden over abundance of superhero films such as the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Moral: It's important to know the rules. External links * Cheap Snake on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes